simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie Jacqueline "Marge" Simpson (née Bouvier) is one of the heads of the Simpson family. She is wife to Homer, and mother to Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The player plays as Marge during Level 4. Her driving theme is shared with Homer. Family members in-game * Abraham Simpson (father-in-law) * Homer Simpson (husband) * Bart Simpson (son) * Lisa Simpson (daughter) * Maggie Simpson (daughter) * Patty and Selma Bouvier (sisters) Roles & Appearances Marge is one of the game's protagonists. She is the fourth playable character and makes the third most mission appearances, behind Homer and Bart. The following list contains all of Marge's appearances in the game: Level 1 * The Cola Caper (Boss) - Marge confronts Homer and tells him that somebody ate every dessert in the house, to which Homer claims that it was probably Milhouse. Marge asks Homer to go to the Kwik-E-Mart and pick up ice cream with mini pies. * S-M-R-T (Boss) - When Homer arrives home, Marge tells her husband that Lisa left for school without her science project, and asks if he can get it to her on the way to work. * Petty Theft Homer (Boss) - Marge suggests that Homer should go and talk to Ned Flanders as he seems upset. * Office Spaced (Boss) - Homer goes inside his house where he is told by his wife that he is late for work and today is his workplace evaluation day with Mr. Smithers, much to Homer's shock. Her husband says that only one person can help him - Lenny, and heads off to the Krusty Burger near the gas station. * Flowers By Irene - After Kent Brockman reports strange black vans appearing all over town, Homer finds a black van right outside his home like the one described on the news. Homer tells Marge that the van is spying on them, and she responds by saying that Homer is sexy when he's paranoid. Homer then goes outside to follow the van. * Bonestorm Storm (Boss) - Homer encounters Marge at the Grocery Store and explains the situation regarding Mr. Burns. Marge is more concerned about a new violent video game, "Bonestorm II". She says that they need to get rid of the game before it's sold to children and warps their minds. Marge and Homer head out and destroy ten boxes with "Bonestorm II" games by ramming into the Bonestorm Truck. Upon returning home, Marge laments that kids should play more video games about sharing, but Homer has more crazy plans, as he goes off to spy on his boss. Level 3 * Street Races - Marge is an opponent in the Circuit and Checkpoint Races where she drives the Canyonero. Level 4 * For A Few Donuts More - Marge is distraught to see her son, Bart speaking gibberish. She notes that the town of Springfield has gone nuts, with security cameras, mysterious vans and now crop circles. Marge thinks there might be a connection, so she goes to the police to see if they know anything. Marge finds Chief Wiggum near the Lard Lad Donuts shop. Marge asks Wiggum to show her where the crop circle is, as it might be a clue to cure Bart. Wiggum, however, has a sugar withdrawal, and he wants donuts, but Lard Lad Donuts is closed, much to his dismay. Marge rams the Donut Truck, collects the donuts and returns to Wiggum. He then tells Marge to go to Cletus' shack, which is where the crop circle is. * Redneck Roundup - Marge finds Cletus' shack and asks Cletus, but he mistakes her for a non-local citizen and drives away in his Pickup Truck. Marge soon follows him and collects his stuff until he stops at the gas station near the Kwik-E-Mart. * Ketchup Logic - After stopping at the gas station, Cletus snaps out and recognizes Marge, and he'll tell her about the crop circles as long as Marge helps him collect the ketchup harvest. Marge changes her clothes to not get her dress dirty, gets into Cletus' truck and collects the harvest, while also avoiding the black car. Cletus says that his father has seen a crop circle, and then suggests asking people at the graveyard about it. * Return of the Nearly-Dead - At the graveyard, Marge finds Hans Moleman, who's hiding from the police. Hans tells Marge to find Abe at the retirement castle before the cops get there and close the doors. Marge races against Wiggum in his Police Car to the retirement castle and beats him there. * Wolves Stole My Pills - Marge finds Grampa and asks if he knows anything about the crop circles, but he's unable to help as his medication has been stolen by hooligans. Marge drives over to the school playground, finds Nelson, scolds him and demands him to hand over Grampa's medication, but she arrived a bit late, since he already traded the medication for Playdudes to a person in a black sedan. Marge finds and follows the sedan, collecting the medical pills that fall of the back. She drives back to Grampa and gives him his medication, but he falls asleep. Marge goes to get caffeine pills from the Kwik-E-Mart to wake him up. She wakes Abraham up with the caffeine pills, and with a few tries, succeeds in letting Abraham tell her about the crop circles. Marge then figures out that the planet with an antenna looked familiar, that it was on a can of Buzz Cola, suggesting that will jog Bart's memory. * The Cola Wars - Marge goes into Bart's room and asks him if he recognizes the planet with an antenna design, Bart finally snaps and tells his mom that's the logo of the alien mind control cola, which they gave tons to Bart when he was abducted. Marge is pleased to hear her son speak coherently and plans to get rid of the cola by dressing up as a cop. She collects the cans of Buzz Cola that lead her to Kwik-E-Mart, making her wonder if Apu knows anything about the tainted cola that he's selling. * From Outer Space - Marge talks to Apu, asking him if he's aware where the Buzz Cola is coming from. Apu himself doesn't know, but he'll try to get to the bottom of this. Marge then settles to destroy every Cola Truck she can find. She destroys a few trucks and heads back home while avoiding Chief Wiggum. * Beached Love - Marge comes across Comic Book Guy, who's sent gifts to Agnes to take her on a date, but her son keeps intercepting them and hides them at school. Comic Book Guy can't go and get them back, as he is "not a terribly mobile person". Marge goes over to Springfield Elementary, finds all the gifts and returns them to Comic Book Guy, who then gives her his phone number, should she ever use his car. Quotes Running * "Mph! I need a long island iced tea." * "Having three kids really slows you down." * "I swear I used to be a better runner." * "Slow and steady wins the race." * "I need more step aerobics classes." When she appears in the Canyonero's driver's seat (When accessed in Level 2, 5, 6 and 7) * "Oh. That's so sweet that you thought of me first. Unless the course you misdialed." * "Well. No mysterious fires in the Canyonero today, so I'm on my way!" * "Fine! I'm practically a taxi service or ratty!" * "I'll help you out and do my grocery shopping on the way home." * "I'll be right over! I wanna show you 500 horsepower of soccer mom SUV!" * "I'll be right over! The house smells like Maggie's diapers!" * "Okay, on the way home, I can pick up a gallon jar of Lard for St. Patrick's Day." * "Good! I just heard that Lenny was hurt and I need something to take my mind off it!" When she occupies the Canyonero's driver's seat (In Level 2, 5, 6 and 7) * "Get your caboose in here!" * "That door's locked!" * "Ugh! Wrong side!" * "Uh, Excuse me! I'm driving!" Accessing vehicles in Level 4 * "I could really use a lift." * "Hook me up with some wheels, man!" * "Kind sir, could you give me a lift?" * "Sexy mommy needs a ride!" Character costumes Character costumes refers to the outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. The clothing points for Marge are either the Kwik-E-Mart, Springfield Elementary School or Bart's bedroom. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Marge - Normal Marge - Inmate Inmate is a costume where Marge is in a prisoner Orange jumpsuit with either a broken legcuff or a tracking anklet around her ankle. This is a reference to the episode Marge in Chains. The costume is required for the mission "Ketchup Logic". * Found: Level 4 * Cost: 300 Coins Marge - Classy This costume consists of a posh pink Chanel jacket and skirt, and is a reference to the episode Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield, in which Marge joined a posh club but had to keep modifying her clothes to make it look like she had more than one outfit. This is the only costume in Level 4 the player is not required to purchase for a mission. * Found: Level 4 * Cost: 350 Coins Marge - Police Marge Police is Marge dressed in a typical Blue American Police uniform and hat, with her hair tied back. This is a reference to the episode The Springfield Connection. The costume is required for the mission "The Cola Wars". * Found: Level 4 * Cost: 400 Coins Gallery Level 1 BonestormStorm.png|Marge and Homer hitting the Bonestorm Truck in "Bonestorm Storm" Level 3 Newspaper-Level3.png|Marge on Level 3's newspaper Level 5 5.png|Marge on Level 5's newspaper Vehicles Canyonero.png|The Canyonero, Marge's vehicle of choice Pre-release Level1Prerelease.jpg|Marge and Homer Level1Prerelease2.jpg Level1Prerelease7.jpg Level4Prerelease.jpg|Marge and Smithers Level4Prerelease2.jpg Level4Prerelease3.jpg Level4Prerelease4.jpg Level4Prerelease5.jpg Level4Prerelease6.jpg Level4Prerelease7.jpg Level4Prerelease8.jpg|Homer and Marge inside Mr. Burns' Manor Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Playable Characters